The Journal
by Zane334
Summary: Journal found at area 2447 AKA the park CLASSIFIED information continue at own risk Журнал найденный на зоне 2447 AKA конфиденциальная информация парка продолжается на собственном риске (russian) what would happen if mordecai and rigby got sent to jail? Click me to find out!


November, 20, 2041

I'm can't take it in this goddamn prison any longer I deal with those damn assholes at lunch that mess with me and rigby, when we're alone together relaxing, they show up and beat the shit out of us, or force us to make out with each other. I swear to god I need to get out of here now . . . if only margaret didn't do what she did to me none of this would be happening, me and rigby wouldn't be in jail, I wouldn't be on death row, and margaret would still be alive. I need out . . . now.

Mordecai Quintel

November, 25, 2041 5:00pm

me and rigby broke out of jail 3 days ago I think they're still looking for us rigby highly doubts that they'd keep searching for more than 48 hours, before me and him got thrown in jail he got fired from working at the park and decided to sign up for the force I was surprised by his decision and even more surprised they accepted him. I'm gonna start recording the time in this journal or as close to the time I think it is, I'm still pissed that margaret actually cheated on me "oh I'm sorry I couldn't help it" oh yes you could have margaret, you could've.

December, 12, 2041 2:00 pm

pardon my negligence to write in this, a few days after my last entry we ran into a man that promised to teach us how to use parkour or free running, I'm very glad we found him because the cops have took huge step up in their game without it we would've been caught a long time ago, y'know I used to love christmas but now it's just a month of bad memories and regrets.

December, 24, 2041 6:00 pm

well I guess I'm spending christmas alone, they got rigby but I managed to escape though, strange the same day my friend gets arrested is the same day me and margaret got married on, december,20 by the way, I managed to find a perfectly good bottle of beer in a trash can, who the hell throws away a perfectly good bottle of booze still sealed by the way, I guess thats the only christmas gift I'm getting, maybe that's a sign from god saying "you've earned it drink up" so merry christmas

December, 27, 2041 7:08 pm

I'm in my home town where I decided to settle down when I married margaret back with benson, skips, pops, muscleman, and HighfiveGhost I am glad to see them again but I still feel like they're hunting me, I need to figure out a way to go back in time and stop myself from going ballistic and killing margaret and that man.

January, 11, 2042 4:23 pm

I finally found a way to go back in time, it's a experimental time device codenamed "jumper" if I can get in and steal jumper I'll be able to change the future. Jumper is a experimental time device (as I've stated) it's voice activated, all you have to do is press the red button and say how far you want to go back.

January, 17, 2042 7:55 pm

I've found out where Jumper is it's located in Vladivostok, Russia, of fucking course it's the russians that make it, in any case I need to get there I'll pay my respects at margaret's grave and head out. I haven't paid my respect at margaret's grave ever since the accident hell I never even got to go to the funeral I was too busy being a jailbird . . . hah

march, 16, 2042 8:50 pm

jesus the trip from the park to russia was literally the commute from hell, well I'm here and that's all that counts. I'm approximately 50 miles from the base where Jumper is I need to change the past.

March, 17, 2042 9:30 AM

if my plan to get in there and steal Jumper goes exactly as planed this will be my last entry in this year, but if it doesn't go according to plan this will be my last entry period so this has to go off without a hitch or I'm screwed.

September, 13, 1998

it worked! I got in was able to go through the security and got Jumper and I figured I should use it now instead of going out side because there might be an army out side waiting for me. Once I got to the date I needed to get to I destroyed Jumper and headed for the coffee shop it has been such a long time since I had a good ole' cup of joe from my wife or in the current time, childhood crush when I got there I realized I altered some thing when I Jumped, there was a man standing over me and I was on the ground in a pool of what believe was my own blood and margaret had a bloody nose and the man said "say goodnight you stupid mother fucking blue-jay" and he pulled back on the hammer and was ready to shoot, I raced over and just when he pulled the trigger I tackled him to the ground and knocked him out the bullet just missed mordecai (I'll be referring to past me by my name) I helped mordecai and margaret up and asked if they were okay and they both were just a bit shaken up except margaret she hugged mordecai and started balling her eyes out "thank god your okay mordecai" she turned to me "and thank you for saving mordecai's life" "hey no problem" then mordecai asked my name, I started to panic in my head because I couldn't tell them my real name, so I went with john I told him I was looking for a job so he introduced me to benson and skips, pops, muscleman, highfiveghost, and rigby (who wasn't there at the coffee shop!) and they showed me my room and now hear I am writing so I'm gonna turn in I got a lot of work ahead of me tomorrow.


End file.
